Kurama's Special Birthday
by creater101
Summary: MAJOR YAOI LEMON IN HERE. Kurama has a surprise present from hiei. what could it be?R&Rplease.KuramaXHiei pairing
1. The Beginning

Author Note: Alright. Lets see... this story has major lemon in it by the time its over in other chapters. If your not comfortable with this, than I suggest that stop reading this story now. This story also has yoai in it; so if your not comfortable with this, then stop reading this story right now. If your comfortable with this, than go on and read. Lets get things started shall we...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hiei sighs as he a waits for his beloved kitsune to come out of his ningen school everyday. As he a waits, he thinks about all the times they spend together in their home every afternoon.  
  
(a/n: yes people; Hiei and Kurama got their own house. I mean don't you think they need some privacy.)  
  
Kurama comes out his school with presents from all the girls in his classroom (though it is Kurama's birthday).  
  
"I hope you have fun today", one girl said. "Yeah. Best wishes to you", another girl said. "Tell us all about it tomorrow", the girl next her said.  
  
"Ok, thank you", Kurama said.  
  
Hiei always wonder how Kurama can stand all those girls around him. (a/n: I don't blame him. I mean all those girls following him. Man, a gay has to have a life. *sighs* I don't blame them either. I would properly follow Kurama around too. ^___^)  
  
I have a special gift for you, fox, though Hiei, you'll like it that I promise. It will be waiting for you when you get home. And with that thought, Hiei dashed to their house to prepare Kurama's gift.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Creater101: What could be this gift that Hiei is papering for Kurama? (Smiling) I won't tell! You'll have to read on and find out. In order for that to happen, I need some (maybe 5) reviews. So if you want to know, you'll have to review! 


	2. Hiei's Present

Author Note: This chapter is very detailed. If your not comfortable with this, than I suggest you stop reading this chapter now. Let's see... oh and I know that Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine so don't sue me please. Enough with that reminder stuff. Let's start this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kurama sighs as he walked home. He couldn't wait to get home so he can see his wonderful fire youkai. He wonders what kind of present Hiei will give him.  
  
(a/n: Y'll know Hiei didn't know anything about the human customs so Kurama told him all about that stuff.)  
  
Kurama turned the corner to their house and open the door... He realize the lights were off so when he turn them on...  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday Kurama!" said Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei. (a/n: I know what y'll thinking, "Hiei gift was a party". Well y'll think wrong. Hiei's gift is coming up.)  
  
Indeed Kurama was surprise to all his friends.  
  
"This is a surprise," Kurama said with delight, "thank you everyone".  
  
"No problem Kurama," Yusuke said.  
  
So everyone sat down on the couch and Kurama open his presents.  
  
(a/n: blah blah blah... Let's move forward when everyone left, the house is clean and Hiei & Kurama are alone.)  
  
"That was amazing," Kurama said with excitement.  
  
"Hn. You know there's still my present left," Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
He walked up to Kurama and started kissing him with passion. Kurama moan with pleasure as his shirt was taken off and Hiei place him on the bed. Hiei kiss Kurama down from his lips to his neck than his chest. Kurama took off Hiei's shirt and turn him over, so he's on top now, and kiss him with passion on his lips. Kurama could hear Hiei taken both of their pants off and throw them to the side somewhere. Hiei turn Kurama over and started kissing his thighs and then his manhood. (a/n: hope you know what that is, cause if you don't, you better ask someone.) Kurama let out a pleasurable "ahh's" as Hiei sucked harder and harder. Kurama tried to move a little to ease the pain, but Hiei held him in place. Hiei stop sucking Kurama's manhood and started kissing his chest again. As Hiei suck one of Kurama's nipples, one of his hands was playing with the other nipple while the other hand was rubbing up and down Kurama side. Kurama moan with pleasure as Hiei tease his nipples. Kurama was surly enjoying this present.  
  
(a/n: Time goes by when a kitsune and a youkai are having fun.)  
  
Few hours later... Hiei and Kurama are now resting from those pleasurable hours.  
  
"How you like your present Fox," Hiei said with a grin.  
  
Kurama smiled and hugged Hiei. "It was the best present I ever had," Kurama said as he gave Hiei a kiss, "the best".  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Creater101: Wow! What a present huh. Kurama won't ever forget this birthday, don't ya think ^__^. Please review! 


End file.
